


1:53 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled the second he viewed many stuffed animals on Supergirl's bed.
Kudos: 1





	1:53 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled the second he viewed many stuffed animals on Supergirl's bed and she was always happy near them after Smallville battles.

THE END


End file.
